Other Plans
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Short, bittersweet oneshot] “But God had other plans. He always had other plans.”


**Other Plans**

_Summary: Short, bittersweet one-shot "But God had other plans. He **always** had other plans."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it._

I back with another One-shot and not much to say but enjoy.

* * *

He ignored the babyish wails in the background, just like he always did. He had a nanny to take care of the baby. The baby that he was supposed to love with all his heart and spoil rotten. The baby they were both supposed to care for until she blossomed into the beautiful young woman she would become. 

Remus told him often that even as a little baby girl, she looked like his mother. She had the same vibrant red hair, and those beautiful emerald eyes. If this statement was true, he didn't really know. He had never actually looked, really looked at the baby for more than five seconds at a time. How could he? This tiny creature had taken away the love of his life. The vibrant, beautiful, caring witch who had loved him since she was just a foolish young girl. And it had taken him six long years to finally notice her and realize her love was genuine, and not some silly crush.

They had a beautiful wedding at her childhood home in the spring. It was a small quiet affair for those friends and family who had made it through the war. He remembered how amazing she looked with fresh flowers weaved into a crown placed upon her hair. He remembered her bouquet was made of lilies, a small tribute to his mother. The mother he never had. They had vowed to love one another until death parted them. But his love for her survived past death and his love never seemed to fade.

They were supposed to be together forever, living long peaceful lives. They always talked about a home in the countryside. A house, much like the one that he now lived in, without her. But the home they had always dreamed of was to be filled with the noises of small redheaded and raven-haired children laughing and playing in the fields of flowers. They were supposed to relax, enjoy life, live a little. They were going to experience a peace they never had fully experienced before, when the threat of darkness had constantly hung over their heads. This dream seemed achievable, almost attainable for a year. One sweet, short little year. But God had other plans. He _always_ had other plans.

God didn't seem to want him to be happy. God took away his parents before he even had a chance to know them, and then God took away almost everyone he could ever call family. God took away his best friends and the only place he had ever called home and had meant it. God took away his life, chaining him to the ever-so fantastically heavy burden of being the entire wizarding world's savior. Seven terribly long and taxing years were spent, ridding the world of darkness that only he could defeat. But he knew this light and peace would not last long, and some other dark lord would rise. And then another child would lose seven years of what were supposed to be the best days of your life. And many more would prematurely lose their lives in war, never having the chance to fully experiencing life and its beauty and wonder.

And then just when things were starting to finally go his way, God had taken her away. She had been his light after the war, and his rock throughout it. Her love, and herself had been the only real constant through his seven tiring years of battle. And now, now she was gone. As were their dreams.

He didn't know when he arrived at the door. He never remembered walking through his house. He only remembered his troubled thoughts that plagued him constantly in his waking hours and those hours in the confines of sleep. But for the first time in his life, Harry slipped into the room that belonged to his baby girl. He looked down at her tiny, sleeping form and quickly pushed back the memories she brought to his mind. For the first time since that tragic day at the hospital, he looked at her. For the first time, since the day she was placed in his arms and he was told that his beloved wife was dead.

In a moment his life had changed, and all of his dreams of happiness, surrounded by love had been shattered. And this had happened all because of one innocent little baby girl, that lay in front of him. His own daughter. Remus was right like always. She had hair the color of fire, like her mother, Ginny's. The traditional Weasley hair it was. And then she had his eyes. Eyes that had been just like his mother's. And just like his baby girl's, his mother had passed away prematurely. He had never known her and this baby would never know hers.

Tears slid silently down his face. He hadn't cried since the funeral. He had wanted to be strong for himself and possibly even for this baby girl that had destroyed his life. Ironically enough the first time she would really see her Daddy was in his weakest moments. She woke up when he embraced her in his arms but she didn't cry. She didn't even cry as salty droplets of water dripped off his face and onto hers. He cradled his baby girl in his arms for an hour at least, for the sun was up when he had entered but had long since sunk behind the flower fields. But she was still here, his precious girl Adrienne Ray. He had neglected her for too long. He needed this baby in his life just as he desperately needed Ginny. But this innocent little creature was the only living reminder of Ginny. This baby was her own flesh and blood as well as his. Harry knew she would have loved to hold their child, kiss her nose, and tuck her into her bed at night.

He missed her. Merlin knew he missed her so damn much. His rock, his light, his wife was gone, forever. Adrienne was the only ray of sunshine in the thick fog that was his life. He deserved a better life than the one he had. He deserved more than this lonely life of bitterness, tragic happiness and death. He definitely didn't plan his life this way. But then again, since when does life ever go your way, the way you plan it? After all, God _always_ has other plans.

-FIN-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic. It popped into my head at like 11:00 last night and I had to write it. I know it's most likly been done before but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Now if you don't mind just move your mouse down and click that purple colored button so you can tell me how wonderful this was. 

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
